La ténacité du passé
by Natsuki45
Summary: Quand Emma rêve de son passé, le résultat n'est pas toujours joyeux.


Un petit OS fait à la 1ere personne (ce dont je ne suis pas fan mais ça allait mieux avec l'histoire..)

Donc comme d'habitude aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent etc … x)

Pairing : Regina/Emma

La ténacité du passé

**« -C'est un garçon » me dit l'infirmière.**

**Elle dépose ce petit être sur moi et je sens toutes mes résolutions s'envoler. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, ce bébé est le mien... Mais je ne peux pas l'élever sans travail stable, sans petit ami et sans famille, je dois le laisser à une famille qui pourra s'en occuper, qui pourra le rendre heureux...**

**« -Coucou Petit Homme, tu sais j'aurai bien aimé te garder mais je n****e peux**** pas m'occuper de toi donc une jolie famille s'en occupera à ma place. Tu seras heureux avec elle, tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin et elle s'occupera bien de toi. » **

**L'infirmière me regarde et m'enlève ce bébé qui à présent n'est plus le mien. On me reconduit dans une chambre pour que je puisse me reposer, mais avant je dois remplir les papiers d'accouchement sous X. « Contact avec la mère ? » j'hésite quelques instants mais je finis par cocher la case « Non », je finis de remplir ses fichus papiers et le docteur, ayant assisté à mon accouchement, arrive pour les reprendre, il m'adresse un triste sourire et repart pour me laisser me reposer. Une fois seule, je laisse mes larmes couler sur l'enfant que je viens de perdre. **

**Le lendemain, après avoir eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi, je fais un détour par la maternité. Je remarque toute de suite ce bébé ayant un bracelet bleu où est inscrit « X » à la place du nom... Mes yeux recommencent à devenir humide, je quitte précipitamment l'hôpital et m'enferme dans ma voiture avant de recommencer à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. **

Je me réveille en sursaut, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur mon front, encore et toujours ce même rêve. Je tourne la tête vers le corps encore endormis à mes côtés, je remarque son épaule dénudée qui n'est pas recouverte par la couverture et je souris inconsciemment. Je me baisse et embrasse doucement cette épaule, je la sens remuer un petit peu mais elle ne se réveille pas. Cette femme me fera toujours sourire. Ensuite je décide de quitter le lit et de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

En sortant j'aperçois la chambre d'Henry et je sens les larmes monter en repensant à ce foutu rêve, j'ouvre doucement sa porte et m'accroupis au bord de son lit. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux en veillant à ne pas le réveiller mais je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes et finis par pleurer silencieusement à ses côtés.

« -Emma ? Viens chérie… » _me dit une voix en déposant un baiser dans mes __cheveux. _

Regina prend ma main et me tire doucement en dehors de la chambre, elle s'assoit sur notre lit et me tend les bras. Je lui souris doucement et me met à cheval sur ses genoux, elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches pendant que je place ma tête au creux de son cou. Mes larmes coulent le long de son cou tandis qu'elle me caresse doucement le dos.

« -Ca va aller ma belle, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. _me dit-elle doucement_

-Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… Je me sens mal à chaque fois que j'y repense ! Je ne mérite pas l'amour d'Henry, ni le tien. Je ne mérite pas le fait qu'il m'est recherché. _lui dis-je entre deux sanglots. _

-Moi je t'aime, et tu le mérite amplement. Tu as retrouvé ton fils, et tu as déjà rattrapé le temps que tu avais perdu. _me dit-elle avec amour_

-Je l'ai rattrapé grâce à toi et aux vidéos et photos que tu as prises. »

Regina s'écarte doucement et soulève mon menton, elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse durant quelques minutes. Mes larmes se calment peu à peu et 'Gina resserre son emprise sur moi. Elle s'allonge sur le lit en me tenant toujours dans ses bras, nous restons comme ça un moment avant que je me dégage pour m'installer correctement sous la couverture, elle comprend le message et vient s'allonger derrière moi en joignant ses mains sur mon ventre. Je me déplace vers le corps de ma petite amie pour avoir le plus de contact possible, ce contact tellement apaisant, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cogne doucement contre la porte de notre chambre.

« -Mamans ? Je peux dormir avec vous ? _demande Henry rougissant_

-Pourquoi mon chéri ? _répond 'Gina surprise_

-Je t'ai entendu pleurer maman… _dit Henry en s'allongeant près de moi_, je t'entends à chaque fois...

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, _lui dis-je pendant que Regina effectuer des ce__rcles rassurant sur mon ventre._ »

Je pris Henry dans mes bras et lui embrassa doucement les cheveux. Je promis aux deux personnes qui m'entouraient de ne plus jamais avoir peur du passé et de profiter du moment présent. Et qui c'est peut-être qu'un jour cette merveilleuse femme deviendra la mienne, ce sera un réel bonheur et Henry deviendra mon fils même aux yeux de la loi.


End file.
